Letters to Fans
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: The Harry Potter Characters react to fan-fiction via letters, yes it is going to be brutal, and yes egos will be crushed mine of course so here we go!
1. Severus Snape

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_The Harry Potter Characters react to fan-fiction via letters, yes it is going to be brutal, and yes egos will be crushed (mine of course) so here we go!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

First is a Letter by Severus Snape:

_Dear Writers,_

_Dear fan-fiction writers, and I use that term very loosely it has come to my attention that you seem to think you know me quite well in writing. This is not the case, most of you, for some strange reason like to cast me as homosexual. I find this odd, now I know there are those out there that are, I worked for one after all but I am not that way. I don't fully understand why a man would chose to be with a man, I mean it is his choice after all but men are crude, harsh and not at all appealing. _

_I would rather kill than sleep with Sirius Black, the same can be said for Remus Lupin, the bloody werewolf tried to eat me after all! Let me make this clear, I hate Sirius Black even more than James Potter and that is saying something as I hated James, he of all people not only made Hogwarts a living hell for me but got Lily killed. Sirius Black is evil and cruel but everyone just saw a poor mistreated man thrown in Azkaban for something he did not do. They forget he attacked an innocent boy and nearly killed him and tried to curse me when I got the thankless job to teach his godson to defend his mind. Remus Lupin did not take his Wolfsbane and thought a romp outside on the full moon with students was a great idea. I will never forgive him for that, if I had my way I would kill him for his reckless actions._

_Now onto kinder things, women, ah the delights of women, the softness of their skin, their soft and supple bodies, the way they walk and talk. Well most of the time the way they talk, I have been the unfortunate victim of many a tongue lashing by the fairer sex and it is not pleasant. I love to woo women, I know I am not the most attractive man but I can make up for that with wit and charm. On that note I will never sleep with a woman unless it is what she truly wants and I make sure to be honest with her if all I wish is sex. If she is willing I will make that a night she will remember for a long time and make sure that she feels honored by my actions._

_Note that I said women, I do not like teens of either sex, not even female teens. I get headaches not heartache from them. If I were to end up with say Hermione Granger, she would have to be at least in her twenties for me to even want to have anything to do with her. She was annoying in school, a bloody walking encyclopedia and a little girl. As I said if she remained unmarried into her twenties then we could talk, but to pair me with a student is madness, I could not betray a student or the oaths and such I took on becoming a teacher. The same goes for __any__ other student, for paring me with male students this is even worse to me than female students and you know my views on that._

_Now as for Harry Potter, the only way he would be my son is if Lily had drugged me and had sex with me or she had some how stole my seed as it were. I would not and could not sleep with a married woman, even Lily! Especially Lily. Adopting Harry, if the brat had needed a new guardian and I was the only one to do so I would. However even if the brat were say abused by his relations I would not coddle him and he would not be my son, ever. Though I would not abuse him I would make sure he could stand on his own two feet, he did prove in the end he could do that. I was wrong about him being arrogant in school but I was not wrong about him being lazy. He was, if I had my way he would have never taken a class with Sybil but would have taken ancient Runes and Arthmancy and __liked__ it. _

_He wasted his school years as far as I am concerned and he cheeked me in the first potions class I had with him. He did not bother to read his potions book as the questions I asked him the answers were in the text. He attacked me in the shrieking shack and when I risked my life to teach him Occulumency the brat did not even try to learn! Then he tried to blame me for Sirius Black's death, __that__ was Bellatrix's fault not mine. He did try to kill Draco. In the end he did get rid of the dark lord and I am grateful for that, he started to act more like his mother and I dearly hoped he continued with that._

_As for Dumbledore, I do not like him anymore, not after what he did to me and Harry Potter. I don't care what people think of him that was cruel and wicked what he did to force me into my first kill. Yes I said first kill, I never even killed under the dark lord. I will never forgive him for that, though he did spare my life he never did save Lily and in the end didn't even care for Harry. I still cannot see why the bloody brat who lived named his child after that vile man. As for the snake bite, this to Miss Rowling, I am a potions master, do you really think a snake bite would kill me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Severus is Harsh here, but truthful, he was one to be rather blunt in the books after all._


	2. Harry Potter

_Dear Mates, Fans, Friends?_

_Hello, it's Harry Potter, the bloke who defeated Voldemort once and for all, well not by myself, I did have help after all. I would like to put some things straight, I am not sure why everyone makes my uncle Vernon out to be a man who would take great delight in beating me to a pulp. Yes it is true we did not get along nor see eye to eye, however that is true about my aunt Petunia and Dudley too. While my childhood was not the best and I have no intention of spending time thinking on my muggle relations it was not as bad as it could be. _

_I had enough food to grow and was not starved and though I wore my cousin's hand-me-downs it could have been far, far worse and I know that. There is no way in bloody hell I could have survived in many situations fan fiction writers put me in, though it makes a great story it is not very true. I have known from a young age I am smarter, faster and better looking than Dudley even with my taped up glasses and large clothes. I always got the best grades I could and was not punished if I did better than Dudley. I think my aunt and uncle knew he was stupid and that I could not hope to lower myself to his stupidity._

_I felt I did pretty well in Hogwarts, I did study though magic was really hard to learn. I did grow up muggle after all! I think if myself as an average wizard and do not know fully how on earth I survived two killing curses. All I can do is think it was my mum who did something and here I am. There are far more people who are more heroes than I could ever be, I just survived, I did not do anything impressive at all honest! _

_On to relationships, I do not see why most of you, who seem to be girls (and are probably really cute) like to pair me with boys! I mean there are blokes I know who are that way but this is something even rarer in the magical world for blokes to like blokes. Draco Malfoy and I do have one thing in common, that we are amused that many pairings are of us. He loves Astoria and I love Ginny and we both happen to like women, women make me, well I can't say as Ginny would make my life miserable and I would deserve it. I do get along a bit with Draco now, but he was a prat in school and only grew up after he left. _

_On to Ginny, my sweet caring loving wife, why do so many of you hate her so much? She is sweet, good and understands me like no other. She was possessed by Voldemort and knows exactly what I go through. We help each other through many a night terror and let me tell you I would not be here but for her. To say she used spells or love potions is laughable, I even submitted to testing before we got married. Not that I did not trust her, I do but to protect her and show that we really loved each other. Oh and she does not look anything like my mum, she has flaming red hair and cute freckles over her nose and really cute brown eyes. Her face is rounder and she has a fuller figure, not like her mother but still she is not like my mum at all._

_I know I owe Severus Snape, he was a git in school but I know looking back I did start it. I was rude to him and cheeked him and if he were here I would apologize and hug him, then spend a month in St. Mungos getting patched back together. My father was a bully and though I love him that was something I was not happy to learn. I do not like bullies and if I ever found my children were they would learn very quickly that is something I do not tolerate on a painful personal level. I still do not know what to think of Dumbledore, on one hand I am glad he did what he did but on the other I wish, well I don't know what I wish really. Hindsight as they say is 20/20. Oh and as for my youngest son, it's Albus Severus Potter __Black__. A fitting way for me to stick it to the pureblood elite don't you think?_

_Sincerely _

_Harry James Potter._


	3. Hermione Granger

This is a Letter from Hermione Weasley nee Granger:

_Dear Fan-fiction writers,_

_While I am amused at certain things you do write about, I am concerned about a few things. I will try to be brief in my comments as I know I can go on a rant and write quite a bit when needed. First I love Harry, really do but it would never work if we got married. True we both grew up in the muggle world but I see him as a brother, a sweet kind caring brother and there is no passion where marriage is concerned. I happen to love Ron, shocker isn't it? I know what people say about Ron and it's cruel, he is witty and funny, kind and loving and sure we disagree but don't you dare say I could do better. _

_It is true we are opposites in many things, he has a temper, but so do I, we both are opinionated and we do fight, but we love each other and the make up sex is rather fun. Yes I did say that, Ron has been so good to me, we have a nice house, a house he insisted on making sure had space for a library for me. He always thinks of me and though he can stick his foot in his mouth he is really sweet and caring. I love his red hair and the freckles across his nose and his blue eyes but most of all, oh most of all I love the way he is such a good father to our children, Hugo and Rose. You could not ask for a more devoted father and husband for me._

_It is true Molly and I have had our differences, but she respects me and I respect her. I did after all take one of her baby boys from her and it has taken her time to get used to the fact her boys did marry. We do get along very well now, she is really a dear and fierce too, the last battle, well that is a mother's love there that is. She never did steer Ron to me, in fact, like with her other sons she did not want to give up her last baby boy. So to have her as scheming to force Ginny and Harry together or Ron and I is laughable. I had myself checked for any sort of potions or spells before I got married, not because I do not love Ron but because it is the law and I did not want any to dare say I could not love Ron without a love potion._

_Oh and for those that pair me with Draco the ferret Malfoy, please stop. I can barely tolerate him, there is no way in hades I would ever be romantically attached to such a selfish arrogant bigoted git. I don't how much he changed, there is the fact he was a death eater, even if it was to protect his family, or so he says I dislike him with a passion. I would rather kill him than wed him, Harry in fact has had to separate us on many occasions when Draco Malfoy yet again insults my family or me. I don't mind his son Scorpious as he is nothing like his father and is an agreeable boy, but if he dares come after my Rose I will remove his manhood without magic!_

_I do find it amusing that I get paired with Severus Snape, I had a crush on him in school. No I really did, the tall brooding sarcastic potions master, his voice that got me to always want to impress him, though I doubt I ever did. I do regret leaving him in the shrieking shack but it was war at the time and we had no choice. I don't think he was a bad looking man but I did grow out of my crush as I feel madly in love with Ron. If Severus Snape were alive today I would hope to be friends with him, but nothing more. Though you should have heard Dora or Tonks, (depends on who you were to her) when she spoke of him that was cruel, it made my sixth year hard being in the man's class. Dora would state just what she wanted to do to the man, in graphic detail. I think I feel a bit sorry for Remus as she must have wore him out when they finally married._

_I don't really like Albus Dumbledore, Harry does and sees him as a man who had to make some very hard choices. I see him as a manipulative old wanker (sorry for the swearing), he could have done so much different and maybe we would not have lost so much in the war against Voldemort. Poor Ron still suffers from that year we were on the hunt and I have to comfort him and tell him it's not his fault, he could not help how he felt as he was wounded, starving and not in his right mind. In fact Ron very nearly did starve to death, there is a reason he eats so very much and stays so thin and the rations we were on very nearly killed him._

_I know I promised to keep this short, and that I will, so I will leave you with what I have written here and hope it is enough to let you know my thoughts and feelings. Oh and please, please, please as a last favor stop pairing me with bloody Draco Malfoy, or his father or any other pureblood death eater bigot! Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger Weasley_


	4. Ginny Potter

This is a letter from Ginny Potter nee Weasley:

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

_Hello, many of you seem to hate me, really hate me. I am sorry if I ever did anything to you to make you loathe me so much. I am aware I was foolish with the diary and allowing Tom to become so much a part of my life my first year. I am sorry for that, and I know, despite what Harry says I can't possibly be good enough for him, he is so pure and good and noble how could I ever hope to match up to that? Harry is Harry, not some stupid fantasy and certainly not the boy-who-lived I dreamed of marrying as a little girl and thank Merlin for that! He is far better than what I could have hoped for, such a loving kind and good man._

_We were virgins when we got married, and I have not, nor would I ever use a love potion on him or anyone, especially Harry; that would be betrayal of the highest order. I owe him my life as he saved me in the chamber and if, if he had decided to marry another I would have supported him fully and made sure she made him happy or she would have me to deal with. All I want is for Harry to be happy, truly happy and if I had not been the one, well no matter how painful I could have dealt with that, as long as she made him happy, I cannot say that enough. I was the one to have a law passed that all magical peoples had to have a test done to make sure that none were under love potions or charms before they wed! I wanted to prove that Harry really did love me and was not marrying me out of force but out of love._

_I love men, mostly Harry, if it seems I am obsessed with Harry it's because I am. I love him, truly deeply and with all my heart and soul. I love how he runs his hand through his hair when he is nervous or deep in thought. I love his beautiful green eyes and his cute grin when he is happy and I love his cute little nose too. He will never be fat, no not my Harry, however, if he did end up fat and bald I would love him all the same, it's his soul and personality I love the most. He is not really tall, nor am I, we are both average for humans and I am content with that. Though he has the most amazing cute little but you could ever see and when he gets embarrassed the cutest blush ever._

_I knew Severus Snape was on the side of good when he sent me into the forbidden forest for detention. The professor knew all about us Weasleys and knew the forest was more of a lark than punishment (well all but Ron, but then he hates spiders and the forest is simply teaming with them). I respect and honor him for what he did for all of us. I am still a bit upset with Dumbledore on that issue but understand there probably is more to the story than meets the eye. I am one that does not fully believe professor Snape is dead but cannot prove it. I am not one of those girls that swooned over him though, Hermione had a crush on him does not surprise me though he was too thin, too tall and too irritating for me to ever have a crush on him. Though I do respect him greatly for what he did for all of us. _

_On that note, don't ever, ever pair me with a Malfoy, seriously I do not like Malfoys, my family does not like Malfoys and there is one I really hate above all others; Lucius Malfoy. I put him in St. Mungos, without magic, Hermione is right, sometimes magic is not as satisfying as physical violence, I happened to stumble across the cricket bat, in her backyard and had to buy her a new one. My brothers were there and did nothing, they were so kind to let me show Lucius Malfoy how much I appreciated the diary and the horrors I suffered because of him. Best part is he cannot do a thing about it, as I could just ask for his head and legally get it. So do not, please do not pair me with any Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and I are not the modern magical world equivalent to Romeo and Juliet! I detest Malfoys and that will not change, ever!_

_Of all my brothers I got along with Percy the best, he never ever treated me like a little girl. I was crushed when he left the family and really let him have it when he came back. He always stood up for me when we were growing up, he went toe-to-toe with mum about treating me like a little girl. Even when I was a little girl, he never saw me as such but as a strong capable sister, he taught me the bat bogey hex and I tweaked it to make it my own. When he got his wand he would "accidently" forget it where I could find it. Fred and George learned to not mess with me, Ron never really did and I never was that close to Ron until after the battle of Hogwarts. Now we are really good friends and I think that had to do with the fact he respects me for what I did in Hogwarts with Neville. (The Carrows might have thought they had control of the school but they never did, not fully and I was one to make sure they suffered as much as I could. In the end I made sure I was there to witness them getting the kiss for their crimes). On another note, when I went to Egypt, as a way to cheer me up Bill snuck me out and took me to the most gruesome tombs to be had and I had a grand time. We never told mum but I think dad has an idea Bill did this, the twisted skeletons were amazing and I did learn a few curses I hope to never have to use, though I would if I had to._

_Oh and one last thing, I do not look anything like Harry's mum. From the pictures I have of her she was stunningly beautiful with long flowing dark red hair, clear white skin and green eyes with a stately thin figure a girl like me could die for. I am plain with bright red hair, a too round face and brown eyes and too many freckles. I have an average figure and am too fat, Harry can say I am perfect all he wants but I don't see myself that way. Lily Evans Potter was far better looking than I could hope for, and I find it laughable that any think we look anything alike! _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva Molly Potter_


	5. Ron Weasley

This is a letter from Ron Weasley:

_Dear Fan-fiction Writers,_

_Hello, many of you seem to hate me and I do deserve that, I left Harry and was such a jealous prat as a teen. I had, have everything I could want, a loving family even if my brothers can be annoying, plenty of good food and though we were not rich we are talented. Well most of my family, Hermione, oh sweet Hermione why she wants to be with a bloke like me I will never know. Though I am a jealous prat I could never steal from anyone, especially Harry as he is my best mate! He brings out the best in me now, when we went to Auror school and he let the Aurors know I was good at chess I was put in a fierce training program that focused on strategy and the human mind. Seems I am a dead ringer for this kind of work, something I was not aware of as I am not a smart man and I know it._

_I need to tell you I love Hermione, really love her, sure we have our lovers spats but after I am healed up (joking dear) and I apologize life is good. I may not be rich but I got a house where I put a library on it for Hermione, she loves her books and if there is one thing I want most in this world is a happy glowing Hermione. She is perfect, what more can I say? I know I am not good enough for her no matter what she says, why she loves one like me I will never know but I love her so much too. I would be devastated if anything happened to her. She rules the family and home, not me and I like it that way, we have two smart children due to her and I could not be happier how my life has turned out._

_I know my friends have forgiven me for what happened when we were on the run but I still cannot forgive myself. I am sorry, so sorry for storming out like I did and if I could go back and change things I would have never left. I don't care if Bill had to nurse me back to health, I don't care if I was near death, I should have died out there instead of leave Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione tell me I am being stupid when I say that and really they are the best friends a bloke like me could have. Why they put up with me in school I will never know, I was lazy and did not study like I should have, you can bet I do not let our children get away with that._

_I am not the best a writing but wanted to state that I love Hermione, could not harm her ever! One other thing, I find it weird that many of you (girls mostly) put me or Harry or most any other bloke with blokes. Only two blokes I know or knew were that way, one was Dumbledore and the other, well it's his choice to tell, and no it is not one of my brothers or close friends. Anyway that is all I have to say, thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley _


	6. Draco Malfoy

This is a letter from Draco Malfoy, please don't shoot the messenger!:

_Dear Fan-fiction Writers,_

_Hello, many of you seem to hate me, fine I don't much like you either as I don't like muggles. Muggleborn are barely tolerable, most notably that bushy haired know-it-all plague from my school years. I cannot stand Hermione Granger turned Weasley, I really wish you would stop pairing me with her. We have nothing in common, even if her parents are well off __I do not like, love or lust after her__, she is plain, rude and a horrible witch who delights in my torment! To pair me with her is an insult, I am in love with Astoria and have made an honorable pureblood marriage to a good and noble family. _

_The Greengrass family have always come out clean in any war and this last one they ditched their neutrality and helped save over ninety percent of all muggleborn from death or Azkaban. Muggleborn do have their uses I suppose and I have become a live and let live sort of bloke, after all I did manage to get the Wizarding cultural classes installed in Hogwarts. Least I could do after that annoying beaver of a witch went and got muggle studies of what she called the correct sort put in. Reluctant as I am to say it she was right in that as we do need to know about them as they do outnumber us a thousand to one! We have no choice but to hide in plain sight though I do hate being around muggles if I can avoid it. _

_Now I am aware I am really good looking, I can't help it my parents both are as well. However that being said it amuses me that you would pair me with men, there are only three I have known in all my days that were. I was not surprised by Rita's outing of Dumbledore, it was rather easy to figure out if you knew how to look. I love women and only women, men are crude, disgusting and not my cup of tea. Especially Harry Potter, stop pairing me with him! It is one thing we both agree on, we love women (well in my case women, in his case shrewish harpies with red hair). I am a married man with a son and wife and that will not change._

_I do regret joining the dark lord, but what would you have me do? Let the dark lord murder my family with slow and very painful torture? I did what I could to stop the suffering of my fellow students the last year I was in Hogwarts. If not for me and several other Slytherins there would be a lot of scarred and disabled witches and wizards running around. I even helped that lard Longbottom with his little war on the Carrows, not that I let him know that until after the war. I had no idea who to trust or who would win, what was I suppose to do, risk my life to save people who would rather see me dead for my family name or what house I got sorted into in Hogwarts? I helped out where I could privately but was not going to publically fight the dark lord, that would have been madness on my part!_

_Yes Severus Snape was my godfather, and yes I owe him for keeping me from killing Dumbledore. I can never repay him for his kindness in that act. He was a braver man than even Harry Potter and Potter knows it, look what he named his second son after all! At least he passed the Black heir-ship onto his pureblood son. Guess he finally realized that a half blood does not deserve the heir-ship of the most noble and ancient house of Black. Only a pureblood should have that honor after all._

_I am a noble, a man of good breeding and do not deal with commoners. The Weasley family is one I cannot stand and never well, those peasants dared to go toe-to-toe with a noble family? Now that they have been knighted my life has become very complicated as they are now, as vulgar and horrible as they are part of the peerage. This being said I would never consider any relationship with Ginny Weasley, excuse me Ginny Potter now. Harry Potter can have the ginger hag and be welcome to her! Stop pairing us as I do not like any Weasley, even the female kind._

_Anyway I really have nothing else to say to you muggles. I just wanted to get the truth out there, I don't really care if you like me or not. I wrote this as a response to your pathetic little stories and that is all. Good-bye and don't bother to visit, you will not be welcome, as if a muggle like you could even find my house! _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	7. Minerva McGonagall

Professor Minerva McGonagall now weighs in:

_Dear Writers,_

_While I am flattered that you would write stories about myself and others in what is now called the Harry Potter world there are a few things I would like to make clear. First off, I have never, nor do I intend to ever go by the following, Minnie, Min, Min-Min, whiskers (that fits Dumbledore the old goat better than me even if I am a can Animagmus). To my colleagues and friends I go by Minerva, who, by the way was the Greek war goddess. To my students and children it is professor McGonagall. To call me anything else will, if you are a student earn you detention with a toothbrush and cauldrons and at least five hundred lines of "I will respect my professors". If you are an adult I will transfigure you to a teapot and use you for tea before I turn you back._

_I was saddened to learn how Albus used Severus so badly. I had an idea that Severus had not gone back to Voldemort, I did see the pain Albus was in the last year of his life. For him to ask for someone to kill him would not surprise me, but to use Severus like that! To never tell him he never did intend Harry to fully die, though Harry could have, what was Albus thinking when he sent Harry to the forest to die? Harry really could have died, he was horrible to Severus and I have let him know it all the time, for Severus to die believing he had protected Harry just for him to die makes me very angry._

_I do wish I had never listened to Albus when he left Harry with his relations. Now before you get upset at how Harry was left on the doorstep, there was no danger, he had warming and sleeping charms on him. Only his aunt could remove him from that doorstep, though now I know the muggle mind a bit more I understand that was not the best way to handle it. After all in the magical world if one of us finds a baby on our doorstep we don't really think twice, after all the baby would be perfectly safe with the charms and all. Still this does not excuse Petunia, she could have been nicer to Harry and given him more than houseroom after all! At least I knew neither she or her husband could abuse him, I might have cast some wards to keep Harry safe from that just in case._

_I do enjoy being in my cat form and had a feeling that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were Animagmus though it was not until Sirius told me their forms I knew for sure. They were reckless and should have come to me, what if it had gone wrong? I knew about Remus and would have helped them and would Tabby would have enjoyed being with Remus at that time. In fact Tabby did when Remus came to teach, she felt safe with Remus on Wolfsbane and Remus is rather cute in werewolf form, though one should never go near a wolf with a tufted tail at the full moon, that is no wolf but a werewolf who can infect you with a bite. Being Tabby is an enjoyable experience and one time I can fully relax, or catch students out of bounds. _

_I do enjoy well thought out funny pranks, but some of the things that the so called marauders got up to in Hogwarts I am not pleased with at all. Really Albus let them get away with too much and did not let me punish them as they should have been. While I had to give detention to the Weasley twins their pranks were nearly always funny, those two love to cheer people up, even now. Yes Fred is dead but he has not crossed over, he will not until George dies. I hear that Molly has found interesting ways to discipline a ghost._

_For those who state I have no children I teach at Hogwarts for Merlin's! I enjoy teaching and love imparting knowledge to children. Yes I knew about Albus and his beating for the other team for lack of a better term. His brother did marry but none of his children live in England, they live in America, he lost his wife fifty years ago and with that and the loss of his sister has made him a bit mad but he is harmless and a good man. He did ask me to marry him but my heart belongs to another and I cannot marry him. We do remain friends though._

_I always did my level best to tell the truth, as I did with the stone, yes that stone, it really was safe. As the Flamels are officially dead I can state this now, the stone in the chamber was a fake, I tried to keep those three first years from the "stone" but forgot that we were dealing with the golden trio. Those three gave me most of my gray hair, Merlin the things they got into, the stone, the basilisk and the whole Horcrux hunt! Albus was out of his mind to make them take this on by themselves with little to no help at all. Ron Weasley nearly starved to death and all Albus can say in his portrait is "what else could I do?" Really the nerve of the man, if he were not a portrait of Hogwarts I would borrow some muggle paint remover and finish him off myself!_

_I liked Severus and am flattered that you would pair me with him, but I could not take advantage of him like that, no matter how adorable I thought he was. He was a fine figure of a man, but then so is Flitwick after all. He was a dear friend who was fun to spar with, he could rarely best me. I would never have put Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team if he were not so very good. Harry Potter is the best flyer I have ever seen, no accident as there are rumors, but only rumors mind you he might be a bird Animagmus of some sort. _

_I did not buy Harry the broom, Severus did. Surprised? Well Severus's feelings about Harry were complicated, on one had he wanted to take care of him and see him safe. ON the other he did look so like his father and Severus fought hard to get over that, Harry did not help I am afraid, not that I am taking sides. But I wish I could get Harry and Severus to sit down, Harry is more like his mother, and I did try to bring that side out as much as I could in school, I really did. His father was really arrogant and I cannot deny that. I really should wrap up, but one last thing, I might know that Severus is alive and well._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_


End file.
